The Angels have the DeLorean
by Rainpath12
Summary: When Marty McFly and Doc Brown receive a letter to rebuild the DeLorean and return to November 12, 1955 from someone called the Doctor, they both assume it's from a future Doc. However, Marty soon discovers the Doctor is different person entirely– and he has bad news. There are Weeping Angels in Hill Valley– and they're after Marty.
1. Chapter 1 - A Letter from the Doctor

"Marty! Marty, come in!"

Marty fumbled around for his walkie talkie and raised the antenna.

"What is it, Doc?"

"I need you to come meet me at the Lone Pine mall immediately!"

"Aw, come on Doc, again?" Marty protested, "It's 1 am!"

"Precisely!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," the Doc answered, "Hurry quick!"

"Alright." Marty conceded, pushing the antenna back in.

After thinking Doc had disappeared in time forever when the DeLorean time machine had been destroyed, he had appeared again in the Time Train, a new time machine he had built with the parts of an old western locomotive. It had already been seven years for the Doc, and now he was married to Clara with two kids. Doc had settled in the Wild West with his new family, but he came to visit Marty periodically to ask him for help with his various projects. Like tonight.

Marty climbed out of his window, and skateboarded all the way to the mall. In the parking lot, there was a white truck with the words DR. ENTERPRISES written on it. It was eerily similar to the first time Marty had traveled in time. He skated over to the trailer where Doc was waiting.

"Marty!" he said, grabbing his shoulders in excitement, "Look!"

Doc pressed a button on a remote, and the back of the truck opened up, with a silver car rolling out gracefully.

"Doc!" Marty exclaimed, "You _rebuilt_ the _DeLorean?_ What happened to the Time Train?"

"It's much too conspicuous." Doc explained, "Plus, I was told not to use it in this letter." he handed Marty an envelope of navy blue paper. Inside was a typed letter.

"To Doctor Emmett Brown and Marty McFly," Marty read, "You must rebuild the DeLorean and travel back in time to _November 12,_ _1955!_"

Marty looked up from the paper to the Doc in exasperation. "November 12, 1955!" he repeated, "That was the day when my parents kissed, and when old Biff tried to give young Biff the sports almanac!"

"Indeed it was! Keep reading!"

Marty looked at the paper again. "Do not attempt to use the Time Train. I'll meet you there." Marty glanced at the bottom of the letter, "Signed… the Doctor."

Marty looked up at the Doc again, "Doc, what is this?"

"I don't know, Marty, but I received it the moment I returned to 1985 to grab some stuff to bring back to 1892. I started rebuilding the DeLorean, and called you as soon as it was ready."

"Okay, but why sign it from _the Doctor?"_ Marty questioned, "Why not sign your full name?"

"I'm not sure, Marty." the Doc responded, "But I must have had very good reason for what I did."

"Yeah, I guess." Marty said, still staring at it, "But why does it always have to be November 12, 1955? What's so special about that date?"

"I don't know Marty," the Doc answered, "But something tells me we won't be wondering for long."

* * *

"Where are we, Doctor?" Amy asked, as the TARDIS stopped moving.

"Hill Valley, California!" The Doctor shouted, "November 12, 1955."

"Why?"

"Well you see, that's the question, isn't it?" the Doctor replied, pacing back and forth, "What's so special about another small American town in the 50's? Nothing, that's the answer. Or at least it should be."

"And it's not?" Amy questioned.

"No, of course it's not," The Doctor responded, "There's something odd, something very odd about this particular town in this particular time. Besides the name, of course."

"What kind of odd?" Rory asked. But before the Doctor could answer his question, there was a beep that sounded from one of the many contraptions in the TARDIS control center, and he ran right over to it.

"Aha!" The Doctor yelled, "I've solved it! I finally did it!"

"Did what?" Amy questioned.

"Fixed the Chameleon Circuit!"

"The what?"

"The Chameleon Circuit!" The Doctor repeated gleefully, "Now, the TARDIS isn't stuck looking like a blue telephone box, and will blend in perfectly in 50's America."

"What will it look like?" Amy asked.

"I don't know!" the Doctor grinned, "Let's go find out!"

The doors to the TARDIS changed to look rather similar to car doors, except they opened upwards. The Doctor quickly made his way outside, followed closely behind by Amy and Rory.

"It's um… well… a car." Amy commented.

"A DeLorean." Rory noted, "I think."

"That's not supposed to happen," the Doctor muttered, pacing back and forth, "A model 1981 DeLorean in 1955, that is odd. Very odd. Very odd indeed."

"Maybe the circuit's still broken." Amy guessed.

"Broken, broken. Maybe, perhaps it's possible." the Doctor said, still pacing, "But that still doesn't solve what we're here for." he stopped pacing suddenly and grabbed Amy and Rory's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath," The Doctor commanded, "Do you smell that?"

Amy and Rory each breathed in deeply, but didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"No." Rory answered, sounding confused.

"Of course you can't smell it, you're _human,"_ the Doctor said, "But there's a smell, a very very strong smell everywhere in Hill Valley. Do you know what it is?"

"No." Rory said again.

"Time energy!" the Doctor shouted, taking his hands off of Amy and Rory's shoulders and gesturing around to everything, "It's absolutely reeking of it!"

"But what does that mean, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"It means," the Doctor began, "Theh ah other time travelers here."

* * *

"Back in good old 1955." Marty said aloud, "For the third time."

"There's no sign of me anywhere." Doc said, "The letter said it I would meet us here."

"Well, maybe you're just late."

"Late?" The Doc huffed indignantly, "I have a time machine, how can I be late?"

"Well, maybe you're somewhere else in Hill Valley, it didn't really specify." Marty said, looking over the letter again.

They had parked the DeLorean near the Boot Hill Cemetery, since a past Marty and Doc had already hidden a past DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates sign. To Marty's relief, he didn't see any names he recognized on the tombstones. However, there were two statues of angels he hadn't seen around there before. Maybe they would be taken away before the next morning, before he went to find the DeLorean in the Delgado mine behind the cemetery.

"We need to look around for a future me," the Doc said, "I can't be that hard to miss. Do you still have your walkie talkie, Marty?"

Marty held it up.

"Good, good, keep in contact, Marty." the Doc told him.

"Alright, Doc," Marty said, turning back towards him, "I'll go check around the town square, you go look–"

The Doc wasn't there. Marty looked around. He had already left.

"Wow, he moves fast," Marty said aloud. Then he turned and ran down the street to the town center.

He didn't notice that the angel statues had moved.

* * *

"Hmmm, yes, that's not supposed to happen," the Doctor said, looking at readings from his sonic screwdriver, "There's something very, very wrong here."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Something much worse than time travelers."

"What?"

"Weeping Angels!" the Doctor said flamboyantly.

"Not those statue things that tried to kill me!" Amy said indignantly.

"Oh, don't be so selfish," the Doctor retorted, "They tried to kill me too."

"What do we do, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"We go where they are going," the Doctor said, holding up his sonic screwdriver and using it to analyze something in the air, "To the strongest source of time energy!"

Then he took off running back towards the direction of the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed close behind him.

* * *

Marty finally reached the town square of Hill Valley. It looked the same way that it had the last two times he had come in 1955. Old timey cars, cafés and clothing. Marty didn't have much time to change his clothes before coming, but he made sure to take off his puffer vest and left it in DeLorean, so there would be no one wondering if he had fallen off of a boat.

There was still no sign of Doc. Past, present, or future.

"I haven't found anything in the town center," Marty quickly informed Doc on his walkie talkie, "I'm going to look around the buildings."

He pushed the antenna down and made his way down one of the streets. Mary almost had a heart attack when he saw the DeLorean parked in the middle of it.

"Geez whiz, Doc," Marty muttered, "Why did you move the DeLorean? Someone's bound to see it."

He ran over to the time machine and tried opening one of the doors. It was locked. Marty was confused. Why would the Doc park the DeLorean out here and then lock the doors? Marty tried forcing the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Then, he noticed something in the window. He pressed his face against it. Inside the DeLorean wasn't your average car interior plus time travel equipment, instead, there was a room. A very large room, larger than the DeLorean itself, with lights shining in all directions and a giant beacon covered in strange knobs and switches in the center.

Marty couldn't believe his eyes. This wasn't possible. He grabbed his walkie talkie and pulled up the antenna.

"Doc, what the heck happened to the DeLorean?" Marty demanded.

There was no response.

"Doc!" Marty called again.

There was still no response.

"Come in, Doc!"

Still nothing.

Frustrated, Marty pushed the antenna back down and wondered what to do next. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a British voice call from behind him.

"Oh, it's you!"

Marty turned around to see a man dressed in a suit with a bow tie running frantically towards him with a strange silver contraption with a green light blinking on the end. He was followed by two other people, a woman with long orange hair, a leather jacket, and striped scarf, and a man dressed in plaid with a blue puffer vest. They all looked very out of place in 1955.

Before Marty could think of anything to say, the man with the bow tie had already reached Marty and started to shake his hand.

"So you're the source of all the time energy!" the strange man said, then he grabbed his strange contraption and started waving the green light all over Marty's forehead, like he was scanning it.

"Oh, you've been around quite a bit, haven't you?" the man went on, "Past, future, alternate present, almost wiped from existence. No wonder the smell is so strong."

Marty shoved the silver instrument down and away from his face. "Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

"The real question is who the heck are _you_ and how did you time travel?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You're filled with time energy, I could smell it!" the man replied, "It's just like bananas and ice cream follow you wherever you go."

"What?" Marty was so confused.

"Time energy smells like bananas and ice cream," the man went on, "Or maybe bananas and ice cream just smell like time energy, it's a debate I've had with myself for centuries."

"Listen," Marty interrupted, "I don't know who you are or how you know about time travel, and I don't smell any bananas… or ice cream, but–"

"Well, of _course_, _you_ can't smell it," the man scoffed, "You're _human._"

"Aren't you?" Marty asked, concerned.

"How did you get here?" the strange man asked, ignoring Marty's question and speaking half to himself, "You must have had a very coarse and primitive time machine to be smelling like _vanilla_ ice cream."

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Marty demanded.

"My name's Amy, and that's my husband Rory." the redhead told Marty, speaking in a Scottish accent, and gesturing to the man in plaid with the puffer vest, "I apologize for the Doctor, he hardly ever makes sense."

"I _do_ too!" the strange man with the bow tie protested, "But no one is eveh cleveh enough to understahnd me!"

"Uh, right," Marty said. Then he stopped and thought about what Amy had said. He turned to her. "Wait a second, what did you call him?"

"The Doctor." Amy replied.

Marty pulled out the letter from his pocket.

"The Doctor," Marty repeated, staring at it, "And you know about time travel."

He looked up at the strange man.

"It wasn't Doc after all," Marty realized, handing the letter to the strange man in the bowtie, "It was _you_."

The Doctor took the letter out of Marty's hand and opened it.

"To Doctah Emmett Brown and Mahty McFly," he began, his British accent very prevalent. He looked up at Marty, "That's your name, Mahty McFly? How fun. It just rolls right off of the tongue. Mahty. Mahty. Mahty–"

"Just finish the letter, yeah?" Amy interrupted.

"I _am_," the Doctor replied, matter-of-factly. Then he went on. "You must rebuild the DeLorean and travel back in time to Novembeh twelf, 1955. Do not attempt to use the Time Train. I'll meet you theh. Signed, the Doctah."

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm here," Marty explained, "Doc got that letter when he returned to 1985. We both thought it was him from the future, but Doc never signs his name with just 'The Doctor.'"

"Well, it certainly looks like it's from me," the Doctor replied, "But I don't remembeh writing it."

"It's probably sent from you from the future," Amy reasoned.

"Why mention a DeLorean?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"That's the first time machine Doc ever built," Marty explained, "It got destroyed, but he rebuilt it when he got that letter." Marty turned to the DeLorean beside him, "But I have no idea why he parked then locked it out here, where anyone could see it."

"Oh, that's not your time machine, that's the TARDIS," the Doctor replied.

"The… what?"

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor explained, "It's an acronym. I don't suppose you actually named _your_ time machine anything quite as cool, did you?"

"No, it's just uh… it's just the name of the car," Marty said awkwardly.

"Now it makes sense," the Doctor went on, "This time and place, Hill Valley, Novembeh twelf, 1955, is all connected to _you_."

He pointed straight at Marty and poked him in the chest. Marty rubbed his hand over where he had been poked.

"But how is that possible? I'm not even born yet," Marty replied.

"No, but there are already two other versions of you, running around here, trying to fix timelines or something," the Doctor explained, "You do know it's very dangerous to visit a time where you already exist. Especially twice."

"Yeah, well, the first time I didn't already exist," Marty responded, "And the second time was to save the future."

"Oh, yes, I've done that loads of times," the Doctor said, "Very tedious business, saving the future."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm going to radio Doc and let him know about this," Marty replied, taking out his walkie talkie. He pulled out the antenna and began speaking to the walkie talkie, "Doc! It wasn't you from the future after all, it was this other time traveler called the Doctor!"

The Doc didn't respond.

"Doc!" Marty cried again, "Doc, come in!"

There was still silence from the other side.

"I don't understand," Marty said, feeling annoyed, "Doc just won't respond."

"Won't, or can't?" The Doctor inquired.

"I uh… I don't know."

"Has this uh… Doc… traveled as much as you have, through time?"

"Yeah, uh, he has," Marty answered, "More than me."

"Oh, _dear_," The Doctor said, "I'm afraid they've already got him."

"Who's already got him?"

"The Weeping Angels," the Doctor replied, "Quickest beings in the universe. They feed off of time energy, and if the Doc smells anything like you do, they'll be having a feast."

"Are they going to eat him?" Marty cried out, alarmed.

"Don't be ridiculous, they don't eat people, they only send them back in time," the Doctor scoffed, "Unless they're already full. Then they snap their necks."

"We gotta do something!" Marty yelled, "We gotta save _Doc_!"

"Don't worry, we _will,_" the Doctor said, sounding annoyed, "The Angels wouldn't have snapped _his_ neck, they're much too hungry for that. But before we get to the saving him bit, we've got to do something about you."

"About _me?_"

"Yes, about you. Everything's connected to _you_, remembeh? The Weeping Angels will want you next. You smell just like bananas and ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah, you've established that," Marty said, "What I want to know is, how do _you_ know all about this stuff?"

"Yes, good question," the Doctor replied, "Let's just say I've been around the block a few times and by block I mean the universe and the space-time continuum. I've met these creatures several times before, and believe me you do not want to mess with them."

"What exactly _are_ these uh… these uh… Weeping Angels?" Marty asked.

The Doctor walked right over to Marty, looking very intently into his eyes.

"They appear to be statues of angels, when you're looking," he whispered, "But as soon as you turn your head, or you blink… they can move. And fight. And send you back in time." He stepped back as Marty looked at him with a shocked expression, thinking about what he had just said. Then Marty shook his head.

"That's ridiculous!" Marty exclaimed, "Statues can't move."

"And time travel isn't possible."

"That's different," Marty insisted.

"How different?" the Doctor challenged, "If you can travel through time, why can't a statue move? Are there any statues of angels nearby?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Marty said in frustration, "I just got here half an hour ago. I've only been to the cemetery…"

Suddenly, Marty paused mid-sentence, remembering what he had seen there.

"The cemetery…" he said again, realizing what had happened, "I saw two angel statues at the cemetery. And then… right after that… Doc disappeared. Oh my gosh. They got Doc."

"They would have gotten you too if they had been strongeh," the Doctor replied, "But now they are strongeh, and are afteh you."

"Geez, this is heavy."

"Heavy? What a peculiar expression. Americans from the 80's calling things _heavy._" the Doctor shook his head in disgust.

"What do we do now? How do we stop them?" Marty asked, ignoring the Doctor.

"There are three ways to stop a Weeping Angel," the Doctor explained, "You can trick it into looking at another one, they literally cannot move when another living creature is looking at them, even another Angel. Or you can throw them into the mysterious crack that has been haunting Amy ever since she was seven years old, but because it's quite absent from Hill Valley in any place or time–which is a good thing or I'd have to save the future in another way–we can't use that. And the third option is to create a paradox, which kills them, but could possibly kill us too if we aren't careful, so I do believe our best option is to trick them into looking at each other."

Marty stared at him for a couple of seconds, trying to make sense of what the Doctor had said.

"Okay," he said, "Making them look at each other, mysterious crack, or a paradox." he smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, the first option sounds great."

"Yes, good, perfect!" the Doctor replied, "Okay, Amy and I will set up a location to trap them, and you be the bait to lure them in."

"Bait?" Marty repeated, uncertain.

"Believe me, the only person they want more than you right now is me, but since they know I'm much too clever for them, they'll be coming after you anyway." the Doctor said.

"Great… that's uh… great…" Marty grimaced.

"Don't worry, Rory will go with you."

Rory turned and looked at them.

"Wait, I will?"

"Yes, _you_ will!" the Doctor grinned, placing his hands on Rory's shoulders.

"You do realize that Mahty and I are the only ones who haven't faced a Weeping Angel befoh, right?" Rory reminded the Doctor.

"Oh, you'll be fine as long as you don't blink. Blinking is bad. Don't blink."

"Yeah, that's easier said than done." Marty replied.

The Doctor patted Marty on his shoulder. "You'll be _fine_." he said.

"What about Doc?"

"We'll take care of the Angels first," the Doctor explained, "Then we'll find out where they sent him and bring him back."

"Alright Doctor," Marty said, "What do I do?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Weeping Angels

"What kinda boat did _you_ come off from?"

Marty and Rory turned around to see a passerby pointing at Rory.

"Um, what?" Rory asked.

"Why do you have a blue life preserver?"

"I… uh… it's uh…" Rory stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's better camouflage!" Marty told him, then grabbed Rory and kept on walking.

Marty could hear the passerby wondering aloud why anyone would want to wear a camouflage life vest when stranded in the ocean, but Marty just chuckled, remembering the first time he came to 1955.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked.

"I'll tell you later." Marty said.

After walking a little while more through the town, Marty and Rory reached the Boot Hill Cemetery. Marty looked around at the graves.

The two angel statues were on either side of the DeLorean.

"Doctor!" Marty called into his walkie talkie. The Doctor had grabbed one from who knows where, and he and Marty made sure they worked before he and Rory took off, too keep in contact, "Come in!"

"Yes, yes, I'm here," the Doctor replied, "What is it?"

"The Angels have the DeLorean," Marty responded, "They're surrounding it!"

"Do not under any circumstances let them get in!" The Doctor commanded, "The damage they could do could switch off the sun!"

"Roger that, Doctor," Marty said, pushing the antenna down. Then he turned to Rory.

"Rory," Marty said, "Get into the DeLorean and drive away with it. I'll stare at the Angels."

"Okay," Rory replied, "Just don't blink."

"Don't blink." Marty repeated to himself.

Rory made his way over to the silver car, the Angels inches from the door. But since the doors opened upwards, he couldn't get it open.

"I'm going to push the DeLorean!" Rory told Marty, "Keep your eyes on them."

Marty's eyes were beginning to water, but he refused to blink. He stared at those two Angels with a fierce determination.

Rory pushed the DeLorean out of range from the Angels. He opened the right door of the vehicle, before remembering he was in America and opened up the left door. Rory got in and drove over towards Marty, careful not to get into his line of sight.

Marty's eyes were straining from staring so long. He could tell they were turning red. He just had to hold on long enough for Rory to get to him. But his eyes… hurt so bad. He was going to do it, he couldn't help it.

Marty blinked.

Suddenly, the two Weeping Angels were inches away from Marty's face. Their faces were contorted in anger, long fangs extending from their stone mouths, and hands gnarled like claws, right in front of him.

He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm coming, Mahty!" Rory said, pulling up next to him.

Marty still staring at the statues. His medium blue eyes met the cold, dark, gray ones of the Angel in front of him. If it took even just one more step, Marty would be dead. He couldn't afford to blink again. Suddenly, Rory grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm watching them, Mahty, get in the DeLorean!" he commanded.

Marty was so startled by Rory's hand, he almost screamed again, but then darted into the DeLorean, right in the driver's seat. The door to the passenger seat was opened, and Marty told Rory to back into carefully. He did, without ever taking his eyes off of the Angels. Marty had his hands on the steering wheel, and his foot on the gas pedal. Rory had his hand on the door handle, ready to close it.

Marty hit the gas and drove away from the Cemetery. Rory closed the door. He looked out the back window. The Angels had moved towards them. Rory grabbed the walkie talkie.

"We got the DeLorean!" he told the Doctor.

"Great! Good, perfect, that's great," the Doctor replied, "Meet us at the Delgahdo Mine, that's where we'll trap the Angels."

"Delgado Mine?" Marty repeated, exasperated, "We just came from there, it's right by the cemetery!"

"Mahty says we just came from there," Rory said into the walkie talkie.

"Well then, you don't have far to go."

"Gimme that," Marty said, talking the walkie talkie from Rory. He held it up to his face, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"Doctor," he began, "There's another DeLorean sitting in that mine, we'll be leading the Angels right to it!"

"I'm not reading any time energy coming from that mine," the Doctor replied, "And I'm neveh wrong. _You_ must be mistaken."

"I'm _not_ mistaken," Marty insisted, "Tonight I get a letter from Doc saying he's in 1885 and he left the DeLorean in there for me to get back to 1985 after I get Doc from 1955 to fix the time circuits–" Marty paused mid-sentence, as he realized what that meant.

"The time circuits," Marty repeated, "The DeLorean isn't functioning. It's been sitting for 70 years, it can't travel through time until Doc fixes them."

"Well, of course there's no time energy if it hadn't been used in 70 years." the Doctor said, "I told you I was neveh wrong."

"But the entrance is blocked off," Marty went on, "Doc and I had to blow it up! We'll get suspicious tomorrow morning if the mine is already open!"

"You must have come in a different entrance, it was open when Amy and I got here. Just drive around until you find it."

"What about the Angels?"

"What about them? We wanted them to follow you anyway, remembeh?"

"Yeah, well I was hoping to have a little more time to prepare," Marty admitted.

"Prepare for what?" The Doctor asked, "They're just statues quicker than lightning that only move when you're not looking."

Marty grimaced. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing to it."

"I'll meet you at the mine!" the Doctor replied, cheerily.

The walkie talkie grew silent. Marty set it down and began to turn around.

"Geez, this is heavy," he muttered.

* * *

Marty and Rory pulled up in the DeLorean near an entrance to the Delgado mine that was rather far from the Boot Hill Cemetery. It was clear, just as the Doctor had said, and he and Amy were standing in front of it. The Doctor was wearing a cowboy hat.

"Oy!" Rory called out, as he and Marty got out, "Why have you got that thing again?"

"Stetsons are cool," The Doctor replied, "And I feel like being a cowboy today."

"Yeah, well, you're about seventy years off," Marty reminded him, "Now, what do we do now?"

The Doctor gestured to a nearby hill. Two figures stood at the top of it, unmoving.

"They're already here."

Marty turned around quickly and looked at where the Doctor was looking. Sure enough, the two Weeping Angels were there.

"Yeah, I can see that," Marty said.

The Doctor put helmets with headlights on Marty and Rory's heads.

"Okay," he said, rubbing his hands together, "You two go into the mine. After a little while, you'll reach a fork in the tunnels. Mahty," the Doctor placed his hand on Marty's shoulder, "You go in the left one, quickly. Eventually you'll reach a lahge room, wait for Rory there," then the Doctor put his hand on Rory's shoulder, "Rory, you stay at the fohk until you see the Weeping Angels. Then you go in the right tunnel. Both tunnels lead to the same room. If we're lucky, one Angel will follow each of you into the room on separate sides, and when you are trapped between them, duck, and they will be forced to stare at each other for eternity, never to move again."

The Doctor grinned, ignoring the looks of doubt on both of their faces. He patted both of them on the shoulder, then turned them around and pushed them towards the entrance. Marty and Rory began to go in, when they were stopped by a shout from the Doctor.

"One more thing!" he cried out, "The Angels can turn off the lights so you can't see them! Take this!" and then he threw his strange silver contraption at Rory, who caught it.

"What is that thing?" Marty asked, gazing at it.

"It's a sonic screwdriver," Rory answered, "It tampers with electricity and such."

"It doesn't look like any screwdriver I've seen before," Marty remarked, "What year did you say you were from?"

"I didn't," Rory replied, "But it doesn't matter, it's not from my time or even from Earth. It's the Doctor's."

"Where's he from?"

"Another planet."

Marty did a double take.

"What?" he gasped, looking back at the Doctor.

"Oy, are you goin' or wot?" The Doctor demanded.

"We're going," Marty told him, smiling nervously. He turned back to Rory, "So he wasn't joking earlier? But he looks so human!"

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Rory said in an almost bored tone, already starting to make his way down the tunnel, "Come on, let's go stop those Angels."

"Yeah, okay," Marty replied, still shocked. He followed Rory, "Geez, this is heavy."

* * *

The Doctor waited for Marty and Rory to disappear into the tunnel. Then he went and sat himself on the hood of the DeLorean. Amy joined him.

"What now, Doctor?" she asked.

"Now?" The Doctor repeated, "Now we blink."

And in the same second, they closed their eyes and reopened them.

The Weeping Angels were at the foot of the mine, staring at the Doctor.

"Oh, come on," he said, "You know you cahn't get me."

The Doctor gestured to the mine.

"The one you really want is in there."

"Doctor?" Amy questioned.

"It's alright, Amy," the Doctor replied, "Now. Blink again."

And again, in the same second, the two of them closed their eyes and reopened them. The Weeping Angels had gone inside the mine.

* * *

Marty and Rory walked through the dark tunnel. Something kept irritating Marty's eye. He lifted his hand to rub it.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Marty replied, "I just have something in my eye."

Soon, the two of them reached the fork.

"I guess this is where we split up," Marty remarked.

Rory patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too," Marty replied, as he headed down the left tunnel. Before long, he reached the large room the Doctor was talking about. There were two other entrances to it, besides the one that Marty had come through. One was across from him, where he guessed Rory would come out of. The other was in the side of the wall, where Marty guessed it connected to the rest of the mine. He gazed at it, thinking of the DeLorean covered by the sheet. Then he heard a noise and turned around.

Marty was face to face with a Weeping Angel. His light began to flicker.

"Rory!" he yelled, "One's here!"

"There's one behind me too!" Rory responded, using the sonic screwdriver to keep the lights on. He backed up to Marty, facing the other Angel.

"Are they facing each other?" Marty asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Rory replied.

"Alright," Marty said, "We only have one shot. Are you ready?"

"No, but let's get it oveh with."

"On three!" Marty told him, "One. Two. Three!"

The two of them ducked to the ground at the same time.

They rolled off to the side and looked up. The Weeping Angels were staring at each other, teeth bared and claws outstretched. But unable to move.

Marty could hardly believe it.

"We," he began, sighing with relief, "We did it. We stopped them!"

He and Rory looked at each other, grinning.

"Come on," Marty smiled, "Let's go save the Doc."


	3. Chapter 3 - The eyes of Marty McFly

One minute Doctor Emmett Brown found himself in the middle of Boot Hill Cemetery, and the next in the middle of nowhere. Oh, it wasn't completely nowhere, it was near Hill Valley, and it was an area Doc knew well. There was desert shrubbery all around him, and up ahead he could see red rock formations. But it was all wrong, where he was standing in 1955 would have been the Pohatchee Drive-In, where he had sent Marty into the past to save the future version of himself. It looked like it did in 1885 all the way to 1892. But it couldn't be, he hadn't used the DeLorean or the Time Train. Doctor Brown had ended up in what he assumed to be the Wild West without the use of a time machine.

"Great Scott!" he said aloud.

While his mind was still puzzling through all of this, he heard a very strange noise behind him. _VWORP VWORP VWORP, _it went. Doctor Brown turned around to see the DeLorean slowly appearing from thin air, gradually fading into existence.

"Great Scott!" Doc Brown said again.

After the vehicle stabilized, the door opened and out popped a strange man in a stetson, a suit, and a bow tie. The man grinned when he saw Doc Brown, and made his way over to him.

"Why, hello there!" the strange man said in a British accent, "You must be the Doc! I'm the Doctah!"

"Great Scott!" Doctor Brown said a third time, not finding the words to say anything else. The door to the DeLorean opened again and two other people Doc Brown did not recognize also climbed out. And finally, Doctor Brown saw a familiar face as Marty McFly exited the DeLorean behind them. Marty rushed over to Doc Brown quickly.

"Doc! Doc! You're alright!" Marty exclaimed happily.

"Oh yes, yes, I'm just fine, Marty," Doctor Brown reassured him, "But what on Earth is going on?"

"It's a long story, Doc," Marty replied, patting Doc Brown's back and leading him to the DeLorean, "But that letter didn't come from you. It came from him," he pointed at the man who called himself the Doctor, "He's also a time traveler."

"Great Scott!"

"I know, Doc. Pretty heavy, huh?"

The two of them entered into the DeLorean, and Doctor Brown gasped loudly when he saw the interior. There was a large, glowing beacon in the center of the floor, many electronic bells and whistles surrounding it. There were lights in the walls, glowing. And the floor was made of glass.

"What happened to the DeLorean?" Doc Brown gasped.

"Don't worry, this isn't your time machine," the Doctor told him, "This is mine. I already had to explain this to Mahty but because you got touched by an Angel and sent back to the year 1885, I have to explain it again. This is the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Great Scott!" exclaimed the Doc, "It's bigger on the inside!"

Marty chuckled. After he and Rory had trapped the Angels, they returned to the Doctor to go get Doc Brown. The Doctor unlocked his time machine, and Marty had a similar reaction to Doc's, except with a lot more _this is heavy'_s and a lot less _Great Scott!_'s.

After the Doc got over his initial shock, Marty told him about the Weeping Angels and what had happened. Doc was very interested in everything Marty had said, but he was even more interested in the TARDIS.

"Why, I've never seen an electric component anything like this before!" Doc exclaimed, studying one of the gizmos on the control panel.

"Well, of course you haven't, it's Galifreyean," the Doctor replied, "Completely advanced beyond anything you have on Earth."

"You mean… this is alien technology?" Doc gasped.

"What else would it be?" the Doctor asked rhetorically.

"The Doctor's an alien, Doc," Marty explained.

"Great Scott!"

The Doctor hit a switch and the TARDIS began making that _VWORP VWORP VWORP _noise again and started to shake. Suddenly, it all stopped.

"Welcome back to 1955," the Doctor said.

They all exited the TARDIS to find themselves back at the entrance to the Delgado Mine, near where Doc's DeLorean was still parked.

Marty turned towards the Doctor.

"Hey, thanks for everything." he said, "I guess Doc and I will be off, back to 1985."

"Perhaps we'll meet again some time in the future." the Doctor replied.

"Or the past," Marty smiled.

"Oh that's cleveh," the Doctor grinned.

Amy and Rory waved as Marty and the Doc climbed into the DeLorean. Doc drove around the mine, looking around for a long enough stretch of road or land to get up to 88 miles an hour. Marty noticed a figure on the top of a hill. Then he blinked. The figure was a lot closer.

"Doc!" Marty screamed, "Stop the car!"

Doc slammed on the brakes and Marty rushed out of the DeLorean to stare at the figure again. He blinked again. The figure was close enough now that Marty could see its wings. His worst fears were confirmed. It was a Weeping Angel.

"Doc!" he yelled again, "There's another Weeping Angel!"

"What?" the Doc gasped.

"There's another Weeping Angel!" Marty repeated.

Doc rushed out of the DeLorean to where Marty was standing.

"Great Scott!" he exclaimed.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" Marty told him, "I'm going to go find the Doctor!"

Marty rushed back over to the mine where the TARDIS had already begun to disappear. Marty started banging on the outside of it, as loud as he could.

"Doctor!" he yelled, "There's another Weeping Angel!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped disappearing and the door opened with the Doctor's face poking out.

"What did you say?"

"Doctor," Marty said again, "There's another Weeping Angel."

He gestured to the figure on the hill. The Doctor followed his eyes.

"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor called to Amy and Rory, "We're not done here."

The two of them exited the TARDIS and then all four of them rushed to where Doc Brown was staring at the Angel.

"I haven't blinked an eye!" he informed them.

"It's alright, you can now," the Doctor said.

The Doc gladly obliged.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and waved it around everywhere.

"Okay, yes, there's only one," he said.

"How do you know that?" Marty demanded.

"I'm _scanning_ for all nearby life forms," the Doctor replied annoyingly.

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because I thought there were only two before!"

Marty shook his head in exasperation and then began talking again.

"Okay, uh," he began, "What do we do? How do we trap it if there's only one? We need an even number, right?"

"Not necessarily!" the Doctor announced loudly, turning to Amy and Rory, "Don't take your eyes off that thing. You–" he twirled to face Marty, snapping his fingers and pointing at him, "Come with me."

The Doctor opened up the TARDIS door and stepped inside. Marty followed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Stop. No questions, not now. I'm _busy_." The Doctor said, going up a flight of stairs.

Marty started to follow him up, only to come back down as the Doctor descended carrying a full-length mirror and set it down by the wall.

"What on Earth is this for?" Marty asked, utterly bewildered.

"An image of an Angel is itself an Angel," the Doctor explained, examining himself in the mirror and fixing his hair, "If we angle it at itself it will be trapped forever," he looked up at Marty through the reflection and grinned. "Now. You go carry this out."

Marty rolled his eyes and sighed, but picked up the mirror and brought it out.

"What's that for?" Doc questioned.

"It's supposed to stop the Angel by staring at its reflection," Marty explained.

"Oh, that's actually quite clever," Amy commented.

"There's no need to sound so _surprised_," the Doctor replied, sounding insulted.

"Oh yeah?" Amy challenged, "Where was this thing when the Angels were attacking me?"

"Somewhere. In the swimming pool. I don't _know_." the Doctor shot back, annoyed, "I was too busy talking to Angel Bob and saving _you_ and _Riveh_ and everyone else. Plus, there was much more than one and they were all a lot strongeh than this one."

"Angel Bob?" Marty questioned.

"Lohng story," Amy replied.

"Oy!" Rory called out, "I'm the only one watching this thing! A little help, yeah?"

"Sohrry," Amy apologized, coming over to her husband and started staring at the Angel, giving Rory a chance to blink and rub his eyes.

Marty was still holding the mirror.

"So, uh, Doctor," he said, "What do I do?"

"Doctah Brown has even more time energy than you," the Doctor explained, "So the Angel will want him more, but it isn't ready to pass you up eitheh."

"Okay, so what do _we_ do?"

"Both of you take the mirror into the mine, go to the room where you trapped the first two Weeping Angels and trap the third one. But–" the Doctor said loudly, right in Marty's face, "Do not, I repeat, _do not_ get in between the first two or they will be able to move again. Oy! Doctah Brown, are you _listening?_"

Doc was examining the outside of the TARDIS. He looked up when the Doctor said his name.

"Why yes, of course," he said hurriedly, "I was just marveling over the fact that your time machine is an exact replica of a 1981 DeLorean on the exterior, but a very large room full of electronic components much larger than said DeLorean on the interior!"

"Yes, it's biggeh on the inside, we already tahked about it," the Doctor replied, almost sounding bored.

"How does it work?"

"I don't _know,_ I threw the manual into a supernova."

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"It wasn't _on_ Earth, and I disagreed with it."

"Hey, hey, Doc and uh… Doctor," Marty cut in, standing between them, still holding the mirror, "Let's get this over with, alright?"

"Of course," Doc replied, "You're right, Marty."

"Yes, run along now," the Doctor said, "And be quick about it too."

"Hey, Doctor," Marty said.

"What?"

"We need headlamps."

The Doctor stopped and stared at him for a second. Then he shook his head to clear it.

"Right," he replied. Then he ran into the TARDIS and brought back two headlamps which he promptly placed on Doc and Marty's heads.

"Now go."

Doctor Brown and Marty McFly headed towards the Delgado Mine once again.

"Just like old times, eh Marty?" Doc smiled.

"Yeah, like old times," Marty replied, "Except this time we have crazy angel statues stalking us."

Doc grinned and they continued through the mine. Marty was feeling something in his eye again, and took one hand off of the mirror to begin rubbing it. To his utter shock and surprise, gray sand seemed to be coming out of his eye.

"Argh!" Marty yelled.

"What is it, Marty?" Doc asked, turning suddenly to look at him.

Marty looked down at his hand. The sand was gone. He rubbed his eye again. Nothing.

"I guess I just imagined it," he replied.

"Come on, let's keep moving, Marty," Doc said.

Marty nodded.

They finally reached the room where the two Angels were standing, trapped forever in each one's own gaze.

"Great Scott," Doc whispered quietly, in awe. He went over to observe the Angels.

"Don't get in between them, Doc," Marty reminded him.

"Don't worry, Marty, I won't," Doc assured him.

Marty heard a noise and turned around. The last Weeping Angel was in the doorway.

"Doc," Marty said, "It's here."

Doc turned around. He grabbed Marty's shoulders and quickly guided him to the wall of the chamber.

"Now, blink," Doc told him.

Marty closed his eyes and reopened them. The Angel was inches from his face. He stared at it, setting the mirror down and slowly moving away from behind it. It was reflected perfectly in the mirror, locked in place. Doc had brought fasteners and was screwing the mirror to the wall of the mine. The Angel was trapped.

"We did it, Doc," Marty grinned with relief, "We stopped it. We stopped all of them."

"Yee-hoo!" Doc cheered in the same way he did when he first sent Marty back to the future the first time. He hugged Marty.

"Hey, Doc," Marty said, after Doc's hug, "Look at this."

Marty went into the third entrance to the mine, Doc following close behind. They walked for awhile until they found an old blocked tunnel. On it was a length of board that read E.L.B and an arrow pointing downwards.

"Great _Scott_," Doc whispered in awe. He ran his fingers over the sign. "This is where I hid the DeLorean."

"Just waiting for us to come grab it, tomorrow morning," Marty replied.

After Doc fawned over the sign for a little while longer, then he turned back to Marty.

"We should get going now, Marty," he said, "The Doctor's going to wonder what happened.

"Alright, Doc," Marty replied. He started to follow Doc back out the tunnel, only to realize he couldn't move. His legs seemed glued to the floor. Marty lifted up the bottom of his pants to see his leg was made of stone.

"DOC!" he yelled.

Doc turned around and came running back to Marty.

"I can't move! My leg is made out of stone!" Marty cried out, showing the Doc.

"Marty, your leg is perfectly fine," Doc told Marty, very confused.

"No, it's not! It's made out of stone!" Marty insisted, "I can't move it!"

"Marty, stop messing around. Your leg is _not_ made out of stone, that is physically impossible."

"I can't move!"

"Marty, look," the Doc said. He grabbed Marty's leg and moved it forward. Suddenly, Marty was able to move it himself. He wasn't immobile, and his leg wasn't made of stone.

"I can move," Marty said, very confused, "I uh… I don't know why I couldn't before."

"I don't know either, Marty," Doc replied, "But it must have been something up in here," he pointed to his brain. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

"There you ah!" The Doctor said, as Doc and Marty finally emerged from the tunnel, "I was getting worried, I was going to send Rory in after you."

"Of course you were," Rory muttered.

"Yeah, we're fine," Marty assured him, "We just wanted to see the old DeLorean was kept, that's all. But all three Angels are trapped in that one room."

"Good work, Mahty!" the Doctor congratulated him, "Well. I do believe we're done here."

He gestured to Amy and Rory to come follow him into the TARDIS.

"It was very nice to meet you," Rory said, shaking Marty's hand.

"Yeah, you too," Marty smiled back, "Have ten traveling in time!"

The Doctor whirled around suddenly.

"What did you say?" he demanded, marching right up to Marty and looking at him in his eye.

"I said… have fun traveling in time," Marty replied.

"No, you didn't," the Doctor insisted, "You said 'have ten traveleing in time.' Why would you say ten?"

"I didn't," Marty told him, "I don't know what you're talking about. Nine."

Amy gasped and the Doctor's eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked, feeling uneasy.

"You're counting down from ten," the Doctor told him

"No I'm not. Eight," Marty replied.

"Yes, you are. You just said 'eight.'" the Doctor said.

"No I didn't. That's ridiculous," Marty told him. He turned to Doc. "I haven't been counting down, have I?"

"I'm afraid Marty, you have," Doc said.

"Seven." Marty replied.

"Did you look into the eyes of an Angel?" the Doctor demanded.

"I don't _know,_" Marty replied, "It's been a long day, I've looked at lots of Angels. Six."

Everyone but Marty gasped collectively.

"What's going _on?_" Marty demanded.

"Close your eyes. Now!" the Doctor ordered.

"Why?" Marty asked, "Five."

"Close your eyes!" the Doctor yelled.

"What the heck is going on four?!" Marty demanded. Then he looked confused as he realized what he had just said, "What the heck is going on four… four… here. What the heck is going on here." He looked up at the Doctor, "Why am I counting down?!"

Marty suddenly put a hand to his forehead, feeling dizzy. Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Marty!" Doc yelled, rushing over to him.

"I… I…" Marty mumbled, "I don't feel very good. Three."

"SHUT YOUR EYES!" The Doctor screamed.

"I don't… I don't want two…" Marty mumbled. The Doctor could see an Angel reflected in them.

"Do it anyway!" the Doctor commanded.

"No…"

"I don't have time for this!" the Doctor exclaimed, putting his fingers over Marty's eyes and forcing them shut.

"Argh!" Marty yelled. But he felt less dizzy, and less sick.

"Keep them shut."

"Doctor, what's happening to Marty?!" Doc Brown demanded.

"An image of an Angel is itself an Angel," the Doctor explained, quietly, "There's an Angel in the vision centeh of his mind."

"Great _Scott!_" Doc whispered intensely.

"What does that mean?" Marty asked, "What's going to happen to me?"

"If you open your eyes," the Doctor began, quietly. "You will continue counting down. And when you reach zero…" he paused for a second, "...It will climb out of your mind and kill you."

"What?!" Marty exclaimed, "What do we do? How do we stop it?"

"There are three ways to stop a Weeping Angel," the Doctor reminded him, "Trap it by making it look at another Angel, the mysterious crack, and… a paradox."

"Okay, so which one do we do?" Marty asked.

"We can't trap it with hurting you, we don't have the crack–which I am very glad for, might I add–which leaves our last option," the Doctor said, "A paradox."

"A paradox!" Doc Brown exclaimed, "A paradox could unravel the fabric of the universe!"

"Yes, I _know,_" the Doctor replied, "But it also couldn't."

"Geez, what do we do?" Marty moaned.

"Listen, I know what I am doing," the Doctor assured him. Then he frowned and thought about it, "–Most of the time. The point is, even if Mahty never opens his eyes again, the Angel will still be there. It will grow more and more powehful, feeding off of Mahty's time energy until it won't matter if his eyes are closed or not, the Angel will find a way to escape and it will be the most powehful cree-chuh in the universe. We have no choice."

"Great Scott," mumbled Marty.

"This is heavy," said Doc Brown.

"So wot paradox are we gonna cause?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked straight at Marty.

"Mahty," he began, "I can tell from your time energy that you almost got wiped from existence. What happened?"

"Well," Marty began, "My parents first met because my grandpa accidentally ran my dad over with his car. My mom fell in love with him while taking care of him, because of the uh… the…"

"... The Florence Nightingale Effect." Doc put in.

"... Yeah, that," Marty went on, "But I uh… I pushed my dad out of the way of the car, so it hit me instead," Marty gulped loudly, very nervously. "And so uh… so… I was the one taken into my mom's house and she uh… she fell in love with me instead."

There was a chorus of groans, sighs, and cringing.

"That's worse than our situation with River," Amy remarked.

"Oh, that's got to be awkward," Rory cringed.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Marty grimaced, "Anyway, I had to get my parents to kiss at a dance so that they would fall in love with each other. They almost didn't, and that's when I began to disappear."

"Yes, yes, that explains everything," the Doctor, "It's also exactly what we need."

"What do you mean?" Marty asked.

"You, Mahty, you," the Doctor explained, "Everything here is connected to _you._ You were the reason your parents almost didn't get together, you came back _twice_ to this time to save the future… if you never existed, it would create one of the biggest paradoxes this world has ever seen."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" Marty demanded.

"I'm saying," the Doctor replied, "That the only way to stop the Angels and save you, is to make sure that Marty McFly never existed."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Paradox

"Ow! Dang it, I sliced my hand."

The trunk popped open and Marty jumped out, holding the keys.

"Whose are these?" Marty asked, looking around at the band players.

"Mine," one of them told him.

Marty threw the keys into his hands.

"Thanks a lot!" he said to all of them as he ran away. He had to get back to the parked car where Biff had his mother, he had to get back there to stop him before–

Right there in the parking lot, Biff Tannen–_Biff Tannen_–was slumped against the edge of the car, and Marty's father, _George McFly_, still had his arm held out after punching him. Marty couldn't believe it. His _father_, _George_ _McFly_, had taken out _Biff! _Marty laughed with relief and straightened his tie as many of the people from the party rushed over to see what had happened. His parents walked out together, holding each other and looking in each other's eyes.

"Who _is_ that _guy?_" a girl asked, after running over there with her date.

"That's George McFly," her date answered, with disbelief and awe in his voice.

Marty quickly got out his photograph. Surely they would end up together after this. Much to his dismay, his brother and half of his sister had disappeared. Feeling a sense of dread, Marty realized he still had work to do.

"_That's_ George McFly?" the girl asked.

"Excuse me," Marty said, pushing past her to try and get out. He ran back over to the band members' car, only to find they were still there and wrapping the guitarist's hand in gauze.

"Hey guys, you gotta get back in there and finish the dance!" Marty cried out, running over to them and grabbing one on the shoulder.

"Hey man, look at Marvin's hand," the band member said, "He can't play with his hand like that. And we can't play without him."

"Yeah, well, look, Marvin," Marty said urgently, running up to him, "You gotta play. See that's where they kiss for the first time on the dance floor, and if there's no music, they can't dance, and if they can't dance they can't kiss, and if they can't kiss they can't fall in love and I'm history."

"Hey man, the dance is _over,_" Marvin told Marty, standing up and shaking his head, "Unless you know someone else who can play the guitar."

And that's how Marty McFly found himself playing Earth Angel on the guitar for the dance when his parents first fell in love in 1955. This was not what he was expecting would happen when Doc told him about the time machine. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the strange man in the bowtie standing by the door, staring at him from the moment he went onstage with the band members.

* * *

Marty couldn't believe it. After being trapped in a garage, after getting his hand smashed into a desk, after almost getting shot by Biff–it was here, it was really here! Strickland had just thrown it away, and now Marty was holding it in his hands! Gray's Sports Almanac! He could destroy it and fix 1985! His mom wouldn't be married to Biff and his father wouldn't be dead! Marty's future was saved!

"Yes!" he laughed with relief, heart pounding with excitement. He leafed through the pages eagerly.

But something was wrong. In the place of sports statistics and numbers, it was filled with pictures of half-naked girls. Marty held it out, a feeling of dread rising in his stomach.

"No!" he said, not quite believing it. He ruffled through, more and more, until he got to the front cover, wrapped in the outside cover of the sports almanac. It was Biff's magazine.

"Oh LàLà?" Marty mumbled in surprise, "Oh LàLà!"

He found himself stumbling backwards towards the window in shock, despair shooting through him as he realized it wasn't the almanac.

"Oh LàLà!" Marty exclaimed again, throwing the magazine down onto the floor. He looked at the cover of the sports almanac and smashed it down on the cabinet next to him. Marty pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Doc! Doc!" he cried in despair, "Doc, dang it, come in!"

"Marty, what's up?" Doc's voice answered from the radio.

"Doc!" Marty shouted, "Doc, I'm in trouble, I blew it."

"Where's the book?" Doc asked.

"I don't– Biff must still have it with him, all I have is the dang cover!"

"Then where's Biff?"

"I don't know!" Marty yelled, shrugging his shoulders and freaking out.

"Don't you have any idea where he is?" demanded Doc.

"No!" Marty shouted in frustration, "I mean, he could be anywhere by now!"

"Marty, the entire universe depends on you finding Biff and getting that book back!"

"I know!" Marty cried out, "I just don't know where–"

Before Marty could finish his sentence, he heard his mother cry out.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Stop it, Biff! You'll break his arm."

Marty's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening.

"Stop it!" Lorraine yelled again.

Marty turned around and looked out the window. He saw Biff grabbing George's arm and wrenching it downwards, with Lorraine trying to stop him.

"Of course!" Marty screamed in excitement, jumping up and down, "I gotta go! I only have one chance! My old man is about to deck Biff!"

Marty ran out of that building faster than he had ever run before. He stopped when he reached a parked car and watched as George McFly slugged Biff Tannen right in the face.

"Yes!" Marty cried out enthusiastically, trying to be quiet, raising his hand up and punching the air above him. As more people arrived on scene, Marty's face fell from a grin to a look of awe as he saw his past self run out with the rest of them. Marty walked slowly around the car to get a better look.

"Talk about déja vû," he said to himself.

"Are you okay?" Marty's father asked his future wife, holding out his hand for her to help her up. She took it, and smiled at him with a look that told everyone who saw it that she realized she loved George McFly and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She smiled as he wrapped her up in his shoulder.

Marty smiled as he realized that despite all, despite everything that had happened with his first time travel trip and the book, he was still moved by the gestures of love between his parents. As they left the scene where Biff lay unconscious, Marty saw his past self look at the photograph and then frown. Then he ran back to the school.

Marty looked behind him, thinking about what to do. Then he raced over to where Biff was, and pushed people out of the way.

"Okay, everybody, let's back up now, huh?" he said in a calming voice, making his way to Biff, "Everybody back up. Let's everyone just back up. Give him a little bit of room, okay, a little bit of air."

Only one person hadn't moved away from Biff, but Marty went on anyway.

"It's okay," he nodded to the guy still there. Then he went and grinned to everyone else around, "I know CPR." Marty looked back at the guy, "I know CPR." he said again.

Biff was starting to wake up.

"What's CPR?" the guy asked.

Biff looked up and recognized Marty.

"You!" he yelled.

Marty looked at the guy near him, unsure of what to do. Then he turned back to Biff and pummeled him right in the face. After that, he grabbed the almanac out from Biff's shirt.

"It's fine," Marty informed everyone before fleeing the scene.

"Did you just take his wallet?" the guy asked as Marty ran away. He turned back to the others who had gathered around, "He just took that guy's wallet!"

But Marty was already running back to the school.

"Doc!" he called into his walkie talkie, "Success! I got it!"

"Great, Marty!" the Doc replied, extremely relieved, "As soon as I reload the fusion generator, I'll meet you on the roof of the high school gym!"

"On the roof," Marty confirmed, putting the antenna back down, "10-4."

He walked up some stairs, on his way up to the roof, before finding himself face to face with Biff's cronies.

"It's him!" one of them shouted.

"He's in disguise!" another one exclaimed, pointing at Marty's spy-like clothing.

Marty had to think fast.

"Guys, what's that?!" he demanded, pointing to a random direction to distract them. While they were all staring, Marty pushed one down and caused a domino effect for the rest of them. Then he took off running.

"Come on! Let's get him!" one of them yelled as they chased after him.

Marty ran around wildly to throw them off. Then he began heading over towards the gym where the dance was. Had he gotten there sooner, he would have noticed the strange man in the bowtie, standing by the door, waiting for the right moment, before joining the partiers on the dance floor.

* * *

The first Marty was onstage about to play Earth Angel, the second Marty was on his way to the dance, and the last Marty was blindfolded in the TARDIS. All the Doctor had to do was find George McFly and stop him from saving Lorraine. Hopefully the paradox wouldn't destroy everything. He had taken a photo of the Angels in the mine before they had left. Since the Angels were trapped by looking at each other, he knew it would be safe. The Doctor took it out and looked at the Angels. They were all still intact and healthy.

"This is for all you lovers out there," the lead singer of the band said, as they began the song.

"_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_" he sang, "_Will you be mi-ine?_"

The Doctor saw Marty's parents dancing together during the song.

_Not quite yet_, he told himself. He looked up at Marty on stage. He was viewing something on the handle of his guitar with a concerned expression. The photograph of his family.

"_My darling dear,_" the song went on, "_Love you all the ti-ime._"

"George, aren't you going to kiss me?" The Doctor heard Lorraine ask.

"I, I don't know," he replied.

"_I'm just a fool_," the song continued.

A redhead boy pushed in between George and Lorraine.

"Scram, McFly," the boy said, "I'm cuttin' in."

"_A fool in love wi-ith you."_

The guitar music on stage began to grow weak as Lorraine was taken away, begging with her eyes for George to stop him. But George turned away. The guitar music got worse and worse, slower and slower. Marty grew weaker, falling to the floor.

"Hey boy, you alright?" the Doctor could just hear the piano player asking Marty.

"I can't play!" Marty gasped.

"George!" Lorraine cried, turning back to him.

George looked over and then turned away again, walking further into the crowd. Marty's hand had began to disappear. He collapsed to the ground, whispering his father's name, begging him to save Lorraine and let him exist.

_I'm sorry, Mahty._ The Doctor told him in his head.

Right when it looked like George was about to turn around and save the Lorraine, the Doctor jumped up in his way.

"What ah you doing?" the Doctor asked him indignantly, "Don't go chasing after her, she's the prettiest guhl around, why would she want you?"

George opened his mouth, trying to say something, and then closed it again before speaking.

"She doesn't look like she wants to be dancing with that guy," he told the Doctor shyly.

"It's betteh than dahncing with _you_," the Doctor said, rather rudely, "She's much too good for you."

George looked like he wanted to say something, and then he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted, "I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Then he pushed past the Doctor and left the dance.

The music had stopped completely as everyone gathered around Marty.

"We need a Doctor!" the lead singer yelled out.

* * *

Marty was almost to the door when he felt sick in his gut. He stumbled. He wasn't sure what was going on. This was beyond a stomach ache, or any other common sickness. This was something he hadn't felt since– _no._ No. _No!_ That wasn't possible, he _got_ his parents to fall in love with each other! Marty started to run faster to the gym when he caught sight of his hand. It was disappearing.

"No!" he cried out, "How can this be happening?!"

He pulled out his walkie talkie and pulled out the antenna.

"Doc!" Marty cried in despair, "Doc, help! I'm disappearing!"

"How is that possible?" Doc demanded, "You got your parents back together!"

"I don't know, Doc, I–" Marty began. But before he could finish, the hand holding the walkie talkie disappeared and the walkie talkie fell right through it. Marty collapsed on the ground, too weak to move. He was ceasing to exist.

* * *

Marty lay on a blanket inside of the TARDIS wearing a blindfold. Doc, Amy, and Rory were sitting around him, trying to make conversation to distract him from what he knew would happen. But when he first felt that familiar jolt of pain in his gut, Marty knew there was nothing they could do.

"Doc!" he croaked, "It's happening!"

"Hang in there, Marty!" Doc told him, trying to give him hope.

Marty squirmed in pain, face contorted as he tried to find anyway to stop it.

"It won't be for much longer," Amy assured him, trying to sound calm but hints of fear snuck in her voice.

Marty shook his head, too weak to respond.

"Look at his hand!" Rory pointed out.

It had began to disappear.

* * *

Marty had really thought he did it. He thought he'd gotten his parents back together again. But George hadn't pulled through in time, and now Marty would never be born. The nice men in the band who had freed him from the trunk all crowded around, trying to figure out what was going on with this whole disappearing stuff and what to do about it. Many of the dancers had also gone up onstage and joined them. But Marty knew there was nothing they could do. It was too late.

His hand had disappeared completely, now. And the rest of him was fading away quickly. Marty wished he had never even seen that infernal time machine. Despite all his problems going on back home, he had still existed. He had lived, and he had existed. And now he didn't even have that.

A few more seconds passed, and Marty couldn't even think anymore. A few _more_ seconds passed, and the last of the strange young man who wore life vests and purple underwear, the strange young man no one had even seen before this week, the strange young man who tricked Biff Tannen into running into a manure truck, was completely gone, faded from existence.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Marty had already got his parents together again. He shouldn't have been disappearing. It was impossible. He could hear Doc's voice on the radio frantically calling out for Marty to respond, but there was nothing he could do. Marty was too weak to talk, and his entire body was slowly fading away. He wasn't sure what had happened, what had changed in this version of 1955, but whatever it was had stopped George McFly and Lorraine Baines from ever getting married.

This was his fault from the beginning, it was and it always had been. Whether it was because he pushed his dad out of the way from his grandpa's car or because he bought that stupid sports almanac, it was Marty's fault. And now, not just him, but his siblings and his parents would pay for his dumb mistakes.

Soon, Marty wasn't even Marty enough to reason or think anymore. He had already mostly disappeared. And very soon after that, it was over. Marty was gone. He had never been there, in 1955 or 1985. Marty McFly had never existed.

* * *

The Angel was weakening with Marty, he could feel it. But that didn't make it any less painful. Who knew the only way to save him and Hill Valley was to wipe him from existence, to make sure he was never born. After the first time he had returned to 1955, Marty hoped to never feel that horrible feeling of fading away again, but here he was again.

Doc, Amy, and Rory were all telling him things, trying to help him, but Marty couldn't make out any of their words. It didn't matter anyway. It couldn't help him.

So Marty lay there, on the blanket, fading away slowly, the Angel in his head screaming as the paradox began to take effect. At least… at least going through all of this would stop the Angels.

He couldn't open his eyes, but Marty didn't need to see to know that his hand was now completely gone. And the rest of him soon followed. There was nothing else to do now. The pain would be over soon. Then, so much of him was gone, Marty couldn't think anymore. A few more seconds passed, and the rest of him was gone. Disappeared. Faded from existence. Doc Brown held his hat against his chest to mourn the boy who had brought so much joy to him in his later years. He couldn't believe that Marty had disappeared.

But Marty had never been there in the first place. His parents had never kissed, fallen in love. And he had never been born. He had never stumbled into Doc's lab, looking for a tube for a guitar amplifier. He had never decided to become Doc's assistant, to work with him and his experiments. He had never been the first person to travel through time, to stumble into Doc's lab on the day he had invented the flux capacitor to tell him he was from the future. He never did any of those things. He couldn't have.

Marty McFly was the name of a person who had never existed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Now what?

A bright white light filled the dance floor and stage, originating where Marty McFly had stood just moments before.

"Excuse me, I got to get out of here before the universe explodes," the Doctor said, pushing past people to exit the building. Behind him, the white light was exploding and expanding. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS parked just outside, opened the doors and jumped inside a moment before the white light consumed him.

"Wot happens now?" Amy demanded, helping him up.

She was thrown to the ground as the TARDIS started shaking like an earthquake. Small explosions were erupting all over the console and noises like thunder boomed from the outside.

The Doctor leaped to a lever and thrust it down. The _VWORP VWORP VWORP_ of the TARDIS sounded again and they stopped shaking. The Doctor stood up and adjusted his bow tie. He pulled out the photograph and looked at it. The Angels were slowly disintegrating into dust. The Doctor turned back to Amy.

"We go bahck and stop myself from stopping George from stopping the man who stopped him from dahncing with Lorraine and as a result stopped them from kissing and getting married and Mahty from existing," the Doctor replied.

"Is it safe?" Amy asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Of course not. But it cahn't get much worse."

"Won't you talking to yourself create another paradox?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "You see, that's the beauty of the time energy here. There are no fixed points in time in Hill Valley, you can change the future as much as you want. Brillant, your DeLorean is." he added looking at Doctor Brown, who was leaning against the wall of the TARDIS in pain.

The Doctor did a double take and then rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, what's the matteh?" he demanded.

"Marty," the Doc croaked, "Marty saved my life. Stopped me from being shot. Twice."

A pool of blood began to gather around the Doc, coming from his chest.

"But if he neveh existed, he cahn't have saved you," the Doctor realized, "We have no time to lose."

He got up suddenly and leapt for the controls on the TARDIS.

"Get ready," he warned, "This is going to be bumpy."

The Doctor thrust downwards on a lever and the TARDIS began shaking violently again. _VWORP VWORP VWORP _it went, along with other noises sounding like fingernails on chalkboard. And then, finally, it stopped.

"Stay here," the Doctor ordered.

Then he stepped out of the TARDIS.

* * *

The first Marty was onstage about to play Earth Angel, the second Marty was on his way to the dance, and the last Marty was blindfolded in the TARDIS. All the Doctor had to do was find George McFly and stop him from saving Lorraine. Hopefully the paradox wouldn't destroy everything. He had taken a photo of the Angels in the mine before they had left. Since the Angels were trapped by looking at each other, he knew it would be safe. The Doctor took it out and looked at the Angels. They were all still intact and healthy.

"This is for all you lovers out there," the lead singer of the band said, as they began the song.

"_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_" he sang, "_Will you be mi-ine?_"

The Doctor saw Marty's parents dancing together during the song.

_Not quite yet_, he told himself. He looked up at Marty on stage. He was viewing something on the handle of his guitar with a concerned expression. The photograph of his family.

"_My darling dear,_" the song went on, "_Love you all the ti-ime._"

"George, aren't you going to kiss me?" The Doctor heard Lorraine ask.

"I, I don't know," he replied.

"_I'm just a fool_," the song continued.

A redhead boy pushed in between George and Lorraine.

"Scram, McFly," the boy said, "I'm cuttin' in."

"_A fool in love wi-ith you."_

The guitar music on stage began to grow weak as Lorraine was taken away, begging with her eyes for George to stop him. But George turned away. The guitar music got worse and worse, slower and slower. Marty grew weaker, falling to the floor.

"Hey man, you alright?" the Doctor could just hear the piano player asking Marty.

"I can't play!" Marty gasped.

"George!" Lorraine cried, turning back to him.

George looked over and then turned away again, walking further into the crowd. Marty's hand had began to disappear. He collapsed to the ground, whispering his father's name, begging him to save Lorraine and let him exist.

_I'm sorry, Mahty._ The Doctor told him in his head.

Right when the Doctor was about to jump up and in front of George McFly to stop him from saving Lorraine, he felt and arm on grab his. He turned around to look directly into his own eyes.

"It's okay," he assured himself, "We took care of it. Look."

The Doctor held up the photo of the mine. No Angels were in sight anywhere, only piles of gray dust and a mirror.

"That's brilliant, that is," the Doctor replied.

"I know!" the Doctor answered, "And now we get to watch how I saved everything again. Look!"

The Doctor gestured to Lorraine and the redhead boy. George had stepped between the two of them.

"Excuse me," he said. Then he shoved the boy down roughly to the ground.

George McFly tenderly put his hands on Lorraine Baines' face. She looked up into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her and she followed suit.

"_-the vision of your hap-happiness woah woah woah woah!_"

The two Doctors turned from the couple and looked up at the stage.

Marty shot up quickly. He strummed a chord.

"_Earth Angel, Earth Angel,_" the singer went on, "_Please be mi–ine."_

Marty looked at the paper on his guitar.

"_My darling dear._"

His siblings had obviously reappeared because Marty looked back at the audience and grinned.

"_Love you all the ti–ime._"

The two Doctors turned around to see the second Marty rush into the dance and see himself onstage.

"It's like just like us, isn't it?" the Doctor commented. Then they both looked back towards the stage.

Marty waved at his father, then noticed his hand had stopped disappearing. He grinned at it in amazement and happiness that it was back, and wiggled his fingers a little bit.

"_I'm just a fool, a fool in lo–ove…_"

"How sweet," the Doctor smiled.

"..._With you-ou-ou._"

And with that, the song ended. The audience clapped.

"Alright then, I'll be off," the Doctor said, turning to leave.

"Goodbye then, good-looking," the Doctor replied.

"Thank you. It's the bow tie. And the stetson. And me."

"Yes, I know. I'm you."

"Yes, you are!" the Doctor grinned.

"Alright, I'm leaving now," the Doctor decided.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the pahty?" the Doctor asked, "I'm sure it will be fun."

"Okay," the Doctor relented, "Just one more song."

* * *

Doc's white shirt was beginning to turn a deep, dark, scarlet as the wound on his chest began to grow bigger. He was slipping further and further down to the ground.

"Hang in there, Doc!" Amy told him.

Suddenly, there was a big crashing noise as the TARDIS shook like an earthquake.

"What was that?" Rory demanded.

"Look!" Amy pointed.

The TARDIS shook again with another loud noise, but in that moment, on the blanket on the inside of the time machine, a figure began to appear out of nowhere. It seemed to fizzle in and out as the TARDIS quaked again and again, but suddenly it was solid.

It sat up quickly, gasping for air. The figure reached for the blindfold across its eyes and threw it across the room.

"Marty!" the Doc exclaimed joyfully, standing up and running over to him. He pulled him into a hug.

"Doc!" Marty smiled with relief, sounding out of breath, "Boy, it's good to be back."

They pulled out from the hug and Marty looked at the stain on Doc's shirt.

"Doc!" Marty yelled, "Doc, what happened?"

Doc lifted up the shirt to find the wound had been completely healed, in fact it had never existed. And the scarlet stain suddenly disappeared. Doc put his shirt back down and grinned at Marty.

"It's fine, Marty!" he said, "Since you exist, I haven't been shot!"

"That's great, Doc, that's great news!" Marty smiled, "Boy, I never want to disappear from existence ever again."

"I know what you mean," Rory said quietly, looking meaningfully at Amy.

At that moment, the door to the TARDIS burst open and the Doctor came in, looking around. He caught sight of Marty and grinned.

"Mahty!" he smiled, looking into his eyes, "You're alright, just as I hoped! And completely free of Angels!"

"Boy, it feels nice, Doctor," Marty replied, "Thank you for everything."

"You're _welcome_, Mahty," the Doctor told him, "But I have just one favuh to ask of you."

"Okay," Marty said, feeling confused.

The Doctor pulled him in and whispered in his ear, "Don't eveh play Johnny B. Goode in the 50's again."

Marty grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little crazy there in the end," he admitted.

* * *

Doctor Emmett Brown and Marty McFly stood by the DeLorean at the Boot Hill Cemetery, ready to get in and go back to the future. After the dance, they all watched the lightning hit the clock tower from a safe distance, and Marty saw himself travel through time for the second time. Then they saw Doc celebrating and a past Marty come around the corner to tell him he came back from the future, and Doc fainted. It was a surreal experience for both present Doc and Marty, and after it was over they all returned to the cemetery.

"It's been a pleasure," Marty said, shaking the hands of the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, "Will I have to worry about these Weeping Angels any time in the future?"

"You still smell of time energy, but you should be alright," the Doctor grinned, "I doubt any more will try to seek you out."

"That's great news," Marty replied.

"Thank you for everything," Doc said, holding his arm out to the Doctor, "Your extraterrestrial technology truly amazes and astounds me."

"Yes, it's quite cool," the Doctor grinned, "Like bowties."

"Well, uh, we'd better get going now," Marty said, as he and Doc stepped into the DeLorean, "See you around."

"Goodbye, Mahty," the Doctor grinned, waving.

Then Marty closed the door to the DeLorean, and Doc drove onto a stretch of road. He accelerated up to 88 miles an hour, then the DeLorean vanished with a bright light, leaving nothing behind but flames where the tires were seconds ago.

"That's a pretty cool way to travel," Amy remarked, "Can the TARDIS do that?"

"Don't you like the noise that it makes?" the Doctor asked, feeling offended, "The DeLorean can't do _that._"

"Let's just go," Rory said.

Then all three of them stepped inside the DeLorean shaped TARDIS.

"So, I guess the TARDIS appeared as that car because of Marty's time energy?" Amy guessed.

"Yes, it was interfering with pretty much everything," the Doctor replied, "Let's go test the Chameleon Circuit somewhere that doesn't smell like bananas and ice cream. The Jurahssic Era!"

The familiar _VWORP VWORP VWORP_ of the TARDIS sounded as it began to disappear from Hill Valley. It stopped as it landed in the Jurassic Era.

The Doctor flipped a switch and the doors to the TARDIS began to change again.

"I bet it will look like some sort of a tree," he guessed.

The doors looked an awful lot like the police box doors and the three of them stepped outside to see the TARDIS had changed back to the blue police box.

"That's a mighty strange tree," Amy commented sarcastically.

"Oh, come on!" the Doctor yelled angrily, "Why does this always happen?!"

Despite the Doctor's best efforts, even after writing the letter to Doc Brown and Marty, the TARDIS remained a blue police call box, and would stay that way forever. The only time he ever got it to change was the one time it looked like the DeLorean a young American in the 1980's had used to time travel, but the Doctor could never figure out why.

The End.


End file.
